A Pharaoh Never Dies
by TheChamp123
Summary: People have been said to have pasts life's but what where the chances of you meeting your past life? to find out you where a king or had the power to summon monsters with untold power...This is a story about a Pharaoh and his quest for peace. Pharaoh Naruto, slightly Dark Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Past**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the light Yu Gi Oh stuff I will use.**

* * *

A man was sitting on a throne of pure gold, this man was tan as if the sun kissed his skin along with his spiky hair, six deep whisker marks three on each cheek, dark blue eyes that could intimidate any man. Wearing clothes fit for royalty, wearing a white tunic with a blue sash at the front along with black skin tight pants, golden arms and shin guards, a crown that covered his forehead with an eye symbol in the middle. To top off his royal look he was wearing an upside down pyramid with the same eye symbol on the front.

"My Pharaoh the Uzumaki's from Whirlpool have arrived" the pharaoh opened his eyes to lock at his servant.

"Bring them in" his voice deep and full of power.

A tall man with red hair, a bit of scruff on his chin, wearing a royal blue yukata. Turning Pharaoh's attention to the woman on his left, he felt his heart skip a beat at seeing her again.

Her hair did in a bun with two chopsticks holding it together, purple eyes that where looking at him with such fondness Pharaoh couldn't help but smile, peachy skin, supple lips and wearing an elegant kimono fit for a princess.

Behind them were three handmaidens to look after woman it would seem.

"Pharaoh" the man bowed as did his daughter and the maidens.

"Lord Uzumaki" Pharaoh got off his throne, walking down giving a bow of his on, turning his gaze on her, a fond smile graced his lips "Mito"

"My Pharaoh" Mito began to bow but was stopped by Naruto cupping her chin.

"You are to be my queen, I will not have you bow before me" Mito's face flushed but she still leaned into Pharaoh's touch.

"Huhm" The clan head of the Uzumaki clan head coughed into his hand, making Pharaoh separate from Mito with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, it would seem your beauty had me dazed again Mito"

"It's fine Naruto" Mito still have a huge blush.

Naruto went back to sitting on his throne with leaning his head on his palm as he listened to his priestess talk with Uzumaki clan head, deciding when to have the wedding.

"After your twentieth birthday Pharaoh, you will be married to Uzumaki Mito" Naruto nodded noticing his birthday was only two days away "Until then The Uzumaki's will be staying waiting for there kin at Idaina sabaku of Ejiputo "

"Wonderful" Naruto said as he got up giving a stretch "We shall have a feast to celebrate but for now may I take Mito for a walk?" Mito's father gave a nod as he walked off with the maidens and Naruto's priestess.

* * *

Naruto was walking along markets, hand in hand with Mito. "How do you like it here?"

"It's beautiful, not as wet as whirlpool" Mito giggled.

"I would love to see your village after the weeding"

"Really?" Mito asked with a smile.

Naruto nodded "As much as I love it here, the occasional wonder around seeing what this world has to offer. Sounds amazing" Mito leaned her head on Naruto's, wrapping her arms around his bicep.

"That sounds nice...do you remember when we first met?" Mito asked as she looked up at Naruto. Naruto gained a nostalgic smile.

"How could I forget.."

 **Flash back**

A young Naruto was running around giggling, chasing a flying fury creature "I'ma catch ya kuriboh!" Naruto's father Menma looked on in pride.

"So young...yet he is able to summon our ancient monsters"Menma picked up Naruto making him laugh "Your going to be powerful my son"

"I'll be the greatest Pharaoh ever" Naruto yelled as Menma put him on his shoulders.

"I know you will be" Menma saw a messenger hawk land in front of him, with a hum he took the note off the bird.

"What is it Father?"

"We will be meeting some important people, Naruto so I want you to be on your best behavior" Naruto gave his father a nod excited to meet new people.

Naruto dresses in a elegant tunic and sandals, was walking by his fathers side, waving to everyone he went by. Stooping when he saw a girl with red hair holding a older mans hand.

"Lord Uzumaki" Menma greeted politely.

"Pharaoh"

Menma looked down at his son to see he was entranced by the younger Mito, giving his son a nudge making him stumble forward. "H-Hi" Younger Mito gave a shy smile "Would you like to play?"

"Yeah"Mito grabbed his hand dragging him into a random direction.

"Now let's discus that marriage proposal" Menma said as he led his old friend into his palace.

* * *

"Hey Mito do you wanna see something cool?" Mito nodded as Naruto as closed his eyes, holding his hand out, a small white ball appeared then a flash, when it died down it showed Kuriboh.

"Wow...is it a summoning?"

Naruto shock his head as he pet Kuriboh "No this is special power my family has had for generations, I wish I could tell ya more but hehe dad hasn't explained it to me yet" Naruto scratched the back his head with a laugh.

"Naruto...Mito come here!"

"Come on Mito" Naruto yelled running to his father with Mito not that far behind him.

 **End of Flash Back**

Naruto was staring at the sunset with Mito still on his arm "After That day you would send Kuriboh with a letter everyday and the occasional visit" Mito said as she remembered all his letters "Causing me to slowly fall for you" Naruto looked down at Mito seeing the sunset entrance her beauty, leaning down Naruto pressed his lips against hers.

 **Three Days Later**

Naruto in his royal robs, crown on his head was holding Mito's hands. Mito was dressed in a combination of Whirlpools clothes and Ejiputo.

"Pharaoh Naruto do you take Mito to be your mate for all eternity? To love and to hold? to the spirit world and back?" The Priestess asked.

"I do" Naruto said with all the love and devotion he could master.

"Mito Uzumaki do you take Pharaoh Naruto to be your mate for all eternity? In sickness and health? To the spirit world and back?" Mito had a single tear of happiness slid down her cheek.

"I do"

"By the power of the gods and the blessing of this marriage, may forever you have peace. You may kiss your mate" Naruto cupped Mito's cheeks then pulled in for a deep kiss she gladly returned.

* * *

Naruto was in the royal bedroom with Mito kissing her neck as he slowly began to undress her, his hands traveling up and down her curved body.

 **Lemon Warning**

Naruto sucked on her neck leaving hickeys, making Mito groan in pleasure. Naruto placed Mito gently on the bed, kissing his was down her chest, licking her supple breasts. Biting and rolling the nipple with his teeth.

"Ahh~' Mito moaned in pleasure as Naruto assaulted her chest with his mouth. Naruto's hand slowly ran down her stomach touching the neatly trimmed red hair she had just above her mound "Please touch me my Pharaoh~"

"Where my love?" Naruto asked with his deep voice sending sending shivers up Mito's spine "Here?" Naruto running his finger's along her sex, Mito grinded her hips into his hand.

"Ahhh Kami yes!" Mito yelled throwing her head back.

Naruto slowly removed his hand making Mito whine, Naruto kissed his way down her navel, the side of her nether lips. Then attacked her sex with gusto making her arch her back off the bed. Mito yelled as an orgasim hit her,breathing heavily she watched as Naruto slowly took his clothes. She felt her breath hitch when she saw his member. Fear hit her as she worried what it would to her if it went inside her, Naruto seeing the worried expression on his lovers face kissed her to silence her worries "Don't worry love, I'll be gentle" Mito gave a nod as Naruto lined up his hard erection with her wet slit. With a strong thrust he broke threw her barrier and slammed into her womb, making her eyes go glossy as she tried to handle the pain and the pleasure.

Naruto smiled when he saw the look of pleasure on his mate's face, with a steady pace Naruto made love to Mito, making sure to let her get used to his rod. after half an hour Naruto started to go harder and faster making Mito feel pleasure like none other and it went like that for a while until Naruto gripped the headboard of the bed to gain more leverage. Feeling his release coming Naruto continued to bring Mito Orgasim after Orgasim until Naruto finally released inside her breaking the headboard from the power of his grip.

Naruto slowly pulled out and laid next to her pulling Mito towards his chest, Naruto slowly closed his eye's enjoying his first night with his mate.

 **Lemon End**

* * *

 **Three Months Later**

Naruto was sitting in his throne with Mito by his side enjoying the Festival of celebrating the gods, Mito was happy to learn about his culture and just be by Naruto side.

"Pharaoh!" Naruto stood up to see one oh his guards running towards him.

"What is it?"

"It's Shukaku, he's come to attack" Naruto frowned as he thought of how he was going to deal with the sand demon.

Naruto turned to look at Mito "Mito your a seal master right?" Mito gave a nod as she stood by Naruto side "As King and Queen of these people it's are job to protect them"

"Then let's deafened our people my love"

* * *

Naruto stood on a hill waiting for the demon to show and he didn't have to wait long **"Well looks like I found a pair of Ningen...ready to die!"** Shukaku is a sandy-brown colored tanuki, with black cursed seal markings all over its face, body, and tail. It has a jagged, concave mouth with no tongue, and the sclera of its eyes are black, with yellow irides and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it.

"NOW MITO!" Naruto yelled as seal appeared around Naruto and Shukaku, stopping anything from getting in or out.

 **"You think this will hold me for long?! After I kill you I'm going to kill that bitch that made the barrier!"**

Naruto's eye's harden "I am the Pharaoh of Ejiputo. It is my duty to protect my people and my loved ones! I will not let you harm neither!" Naruto yelled

 **"BRING IT ON BITCH!"**

"All mighty one hear my call, smight thy enemy so I can protect the ones I love..COME TO ME EXODIA THE FORBIDDEN ONE!" A portal with a star pentagram appeared behind Naruto, slowly yellow arms and legs came threw until the monster Exodia came out, towering over Shukaku.

 **"W-WHAT IS THAT THING?"**

"Your doom"

* * *

 **A.N: Holy Shiiiiiiiiit bet none of you saw this story coming, so what did you think? was it spectacular? was it awesome? or Everything in between?. Now i was going to update on one of my other stories but I started writing this and I couldn't stop and I don't think I could if I wanted to. I'm not sure to make this harem story or not but if you guys persuade me then it probs turn into one. How'ed you guys like the lemon? That was the second time I've ever wrote a lemon and I thought it was pretty good for someone who never really dose them. If you have any question's you can ask in the reviews or you could Pm me and I will get back to you as soon as I can. OH just for those who are wondering there is only going to be very little Yugioh stuff like barely any. I think that's it.**

 **So Like They Say In Canada Peace Oot.**


	2. The Past part two

**Chapter Two: The Past Part two**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the yugioh themes I might use.**

* * *

"All mighty one hear my call, smight thy enemy so I can protect the ones I love..COME TO ME EXODIA THE FORBIDDEN ONE!" A portal with a star pentagram appeared behind Naruto, slowly yellow arms and legs came threw until the monster Exodia came out, towering over Shukaku.

 **"W-WHAT IS THAT THING?"** Shukaku yelled out.

"Your doom" Naruto growled out, as his pyramid necklace started to glow and a glowing eye appeared on his forehead.

Shukaku watched as the monster made it's way towards him. But Shukaku wasn't going to sit there and let it defeat him. Exodia gave a fearsome roar as it's fist slammed into the sand demon's cheek. Sending chunks of sand off him, Shukaku growled as he prepared an attack,

Shukaku inhaled harshly as he glared at Exodia **"Rōmaji Fūton: Renkūdan"** slamming his hands on it's stomach, Shukaku shot large pressure of air, that ripped up the very earth as it headed for it target.

Exodia skidded back as air bullets drilled into it's chest. Exodia growled as it ran at Shukaku full speed, shoulder tackling the demon

Naruto fell to the ground clutching his chest as he felt pain from the exact spots the air bullets hit Exodia.

Mito watched as her lover fought Shukaku. Said sand demon was struggling against Exodia.

Mito jumped across the sand, landing next to Naruto "Naruto you won't last long like this, you never summoned Exodia before, and your body can't handle this much damage" Naruto glanced at his mate from the corner of his eye. Mito gave a sigh of annoyance at his pride "Then at least allow me to help"

Naruto grunted as he was slowly losing his power and the hits from the Bijuu was slowly destroying his body from this inside "Alright do what ever you can"

Mito slammed both hands into the ground, chains erupted from the ground heading for Shukaku at fast speeds. Wrapping around Shukaku, holding him in place "End it now Naruto"

"Exodia Obliterate!" Naruto yelled as he pushed the last of his power into Exodia.

Exodia summoned a ball of pure destructive power, shooting it straight at Shukaku who struggled to get out of the chains.

 **"No! You blond bastard!"** Shukaku yelled as his sand body was destroyed.

Naruto fell to the ground with a grunt, Mito was instantly by his side "Naruto..."

Naruto gave her a smile, he stood with Mito's help "We protected our people"

"Come my love, let's get you some rest"

* * *

Naruto was wearing his usual clothes, Mito by his side as they made there way to Whirlpool. They had to go threw the split forest between the Senju's and the Uchiha's, last Naruto heard they were still at war with each other.

"Naruto my love, are you okay?" Mito asked with concern.

Naruto held her hand in his own, giving her a comforting smile "I'm fine Mito...being in a new place has just put me on edge" Mito gave a nod of understanding.

"It's understanda-" Mito jumped back to dodge rows of Kunai and shurikan. Naruto caught a Kunai used it block all the others.

Three heavily armored men jumped down from the tree's, two having blazing red eyes with three tomoe's in each eye.

"This is Uchiha territory!"

"Do you have any idea who your attacking" Naruto gritted his teeth in rage as his pyramid started to glow giving him an appearance that demanded respect "I am the Pharaoh of Ejiputo and you will pay" Naruto appeared behind the Uchiha on the left, sending his leg forward which connected with his spine making him yell out in pain as he was sent flying forward.

Naruto went threw a three hand seals before shouting "Dākusutairu: Dākumajikku kōgeki!" Naruto threw his hand forward, the Uchiha gave a yell as his body felt like it was being ripped apart, then put back together and the process started to repeat itself, feeling like an eternity but in reality it was only a few seconds. Naruto looked at his mate, watching Mito dominate her match.

Mito ending it with, one of her chains wrapping around him, then slamming him into the ground.

Naruto walked over to the one with hurt spine, trying to crawl away. Naruto appeared in front of him, stomping on his hand "I couldn't help noticing you're not being mindfucked right now. Thought I'd pop over and fix that"

"P-please...no.."

".'Please do!'. Well if you insist" Naruto placed his hand on the begging Uchiha's head, said Uchiha started screaming as he watched untold horror's flash across his mind.

When Naruto let go, the mans eye's where rolled up to the back of his head with his face set in a permanent scream.

"Did you have to torture them?" Mito was never a huge fan of death or fighting. But un-known to Naruto, turned her on seeing his darker side.

"I suppose not" Naruto gave a shrug as they continued there way to Whirlpool, unknown by the couple they where being watched.

"Nii-San...did you see that?"

"I did Izuna" Uchiha Izuna younger brother to the clan head Uchiha Madara. Madara was shocked seeing his people from his clan so easily beaten. weary of the new possible enemy.

 **A few hours later**

Mito looked over at her mate, seeing he had frown on his face. Worried for her safety. Even tho he knew she could protect her self, it didn't stop him from worrying.

"Halt! Who are you?" A Senju guard asked

"Mito of the Uzumaki clan" The guards bowed, offering to take them to the clan heads house.

"Mito why are we here?"

"Where just visiting a friend then we will be on our way" Naruto didn't respond back, continued to walk with four Senju's leading them to the clan heads home.

Walking they saw two men. One wearing red armor and the other wearing blue with a furred colour underneath.

"Hello Hashirama, Tobirama" the brothers both gained a smile when they saw Mito.

"Mito-Chan!" Hashirama called out with a smile as he pulled her into a hug "What are you doing here?"

"We're traveling to whirlpool" Mito gestured to Naruto and herself.

Hashirama gave a smile as he gave Naruto his hand "And who might you be?"

"Naruto. Pharaoh of Ejiputo, and in your culture Mito's husband" Hashirama's smile was wiped off his face instantly, Tobirama had a look of surprise on his face.

"Husband..." Hashirama whispered out in shock.

"Indeed he is" Mito leaned up and kissed Naruto's Whiskered cheek. Making him smile.

"We're happy to hear that Mito" Tobirama said with a sincere smile.

"Yeah" Hashirama said a little dejected, no one caught on to it but his brother.

"Let's have a feast to celebrate" Tobirama had two Senju clan Members lead Naruto and Mito away.

"Can you believe it? She's married" Tobirama put his hand on his brother's shoulder for comfort.

"Come on brother, enjoy the feast" Hashirama gave a weak smile as he followed his younger brother.

* * *

Naruto was struggling to use chopsticks, while everyone was watching him with amused looks. "Having trouble love?"

Naruto just growled as he continued to fail using chopsticks 'Man, I hate chopsticks' Naruto started squeezing the chopsticks with a grin 'Die, chopsticks, die! That's right, chopsticks, you have been defeated. Now you go to chopstick prison'. Mito shaking her head, knowing what Naruto was thinking walked behind Naruto, placing her hands on top of Naruto's she sowed him the proper way.

Hashirama at first was upset and jealous but seeing Mito as happy as she was now, that made him happy. Naruto wasn't that bad either, a little arrogant but other then that he was a good man.

"Brother!" Hashirama watched as Tobirama stormed in "The Uchiha's are attacking!"

"What?" Hashirama yelled in shock, his hands tightened into fists as he thought of what he could do "Naruto, Mito would you be willing to help?"

"Of course Hashirama" Naruto gave a smile and a nod.

 **The Battle field**

Naruto stood next to the Senju brother on the right, with his mate on the left. The Uchiha's stood there, ready to charge at any moment, Madara and Izuna at the front "So you brought someone new to help you fight Hashirama?"

"It's time we end this Madara!"

"Fine then Hashirama!" Madara charged along with the rest of his clan, Hashirama gave a yell as his clan followed him to fight.

Naruto jumped over a sloppy sword slash, giving a kick to the male Uchiha's head while he was in the air. Naruto went threw twenty hand seals at fast pace, throwing both his hands forward yelling "Nazuma no sutairu: Haretsu no sutorīmu!" a giant white beam of light blinding every one and killing over thirty Uchiha's at once. Making the Uchiha's pause. The Senju's have a look of hope, Naruto started to grin as his blood lust started to kick in.

Madara was shocked seeing such power 'This is the power of a pharaoh?'.

Naruto had power flowing off of him in waves, a glowing eye on his forehead, along with his pyramid flowing with power "Now it's time for me to show you all the power of a Pharaoh!"

"Naruto honey calm down"

"What's that, Mito? Okay. Mito says I should snap this entire clan in half" Naruto laughed evilly as he cut threw any Uchiha that got in his way.

Izuna attempted to bring down his Gunbai on Naruto, but Naruto caught it with his bare hand. Sending a kick to Izuna's side sending him skidding across the ground.

Madara was already by his brother's side "Deal with the others Izuna, I'll deal with him"

"Okay Nii-San" Madara gave his brother a smile but that smile faded as his eyes focused on Naruto, activating his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"You may be powerful Pharaoh but I will teach you to never understatement The Mighty Uchiha Clan" A blue skeleton rib cage appeared around Madara, Madara threw a fist forward and the giant Skeleton followed his movements. The giant fist slammed into Naruto sending him flying back "See Pharaoh? The power of the mighty Uchiha!"

Mito had a worried look as she looked for Naruto.

"Yes, Madara. I see exactly what you mean" Naruto called out, as he walked past everyone completely unharmed "And now that I know how strong you can be, I'm going to destroy you and everything you hold dear and bathe in the afterglow of your demise"

'Mito married this guy?' Hashirama had a shocked look on his face as he stared at the scene with a confused look on his face.

'God that turns me on so much~' Mito bit her lip as she watched Naruto slowly walk to Madara.

"Bring it Pharaoh! Let's see who's stronger!" Madara had an excited smile on his face at fighting someone possibly stronger then Hashirama. Naruto gave a mad grin as they both charged at each other. An epic battle between a King and a warrior.

* * *

 **A.N: Hey everyone back with a second chapter and I was surprised with all the little love it got. But hopefully It will get more love this time, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I worked hard on it. As for my other story's, they will be out soon like maybe a few days or so but don't hold my word to it. Now if you liked this story let me know following and favoring it, also please give me heaps of reviews so I know how I can Improve it and make it more enjoyable. If you have any Question Pm me or ask in the reviews and I will respond to you as soon as i can.**

 **So Until Next Time.**

 **Like they say in Canada peace Oot.**


	3. Teaser Trailer

**Tease Trailer.**

* * *

Naruto smirked as he watched the towering form of Susanoo stomp towards him.

"Awaken, mighty Obelisk, and rid this mortal of this sacred palace! Rise Obelisk the Tormentor" Naruto yelled as his power exploded. A giant clawed hand burst from the ground,then another and the ground burst open as the mighty god rose to the sky.

"ARE YOU READY?!" Madara yelled in excitement as he found a true opponent to test his skill.

"HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!" Naruto yelled as he pulled his arm back Obelisk following his movement, Susanoo pulled out it's sword, then charged forward meeting Obelisk in an epic clash.

"MADARAAA!"

"PHARAOOOH!"

* * *

A.N: **Hey guys just a** **little of what's to come,** **get you guys amped.**


End file.
